


Wolf's Refuge

by Lirema



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirema/pseuds/Lirema
Summary: "Our culture has accepted two huge lies. The first is that if you disagree with someone’s lifestyle, you must fear or hate them. The second is that to love someone means you agree with everything they believe or do. Both are nonsense. You don’t have to compromise convictions to be compassionate." -Rick WarrenA one-shot based off of "He's Just A Thug" from guzcast (tumblr user).





	Wolf's Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's Just A Thug (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287895) by guzcast (tumblr). 



Sharp, violent eyes pierce deep into the woman’s soul. She could not move. Those wolf eyes would not let her. Doing so would make the beast snap. She knew that much. She just didn’t know why- why this wolf could somehow come into her jail cell in the middle of the night and attack her.

And she never did.

Wolf Grunt finally stepped back and briefly observed her victim. They spared her a violent death. She didn’t deserve it anyway, they believed. What’s more violent than destroying the mind? Sure, her psychic mentor would’ve hold it against her, but...an eye for an eye, right? Besides, if they had bit her neck people would grow suspicious. The last thing they’d want is to draw attention as to why a suspicious animal would attack an “innocent woman”. They never liked being in the center of attention.

“Gen.”

The wolf leaped back at the sound to find a familiar blond man standing before her beyond the barred door.

“You’re not the only psychic around here, you know that,” Their mentor said dryly, “Though, if you’re so concerned with keeping yourself hidden despite having broke inside through the window and keeping your uniform on-”

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t you go through one day without being such a smart aleck?”

The wolf snuck out the window and the two met up on the outskirts of Route 17, just beyond the jail. They exchanged no words. They didn’t need to. They could already sense each other’s anger.

“Ok but in my case-”

“I don’t care. You know better than to use your magic to kill an innocent-”

“She shot Guzma!”

“He’s just a thug!”

Silence ensued. While Wolf Grunt was tempted to snarl or bark or bite back, they knew they couldn’t. They knew better than to fight back to their master. And that’s what bothered them. 

“You’ve changed, Gen. He’s changed you.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“A good thing? Oh yes. Because stealing and murdering is considered a good thing.”

“I’m not a kid anymore! You can’t tell me what to do!”

“I’m not trying to! All I’m asking is that you show some dignity for once.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!? Just because I’m a part of Team Skull now automatically means I’m lower than everyone?”

“Yes! Yes it does!”

“Screw you then! I never wanted to live with a stuck up jerk like you in the first place!”

“Fine! Run back to those godforsaken hoodlums for all I care!”

And with that the two departed.

~

Gen was only ten years old when she left home. However, she wasn’t just leaving to start her Pokemon journey. She had to get away before the big mama would catch her and lock her in the doghouse again for being “less than human” or “a failure in school” or “weaker than a Bidoof”. Tears rushed through her face as her tiny paws rushed with the wind. She wished she could bring her father with her. He was her only family, the only person who made her feel human. But she knew he’d refuse. He was too “nice” to say no to her mom. She hopped in a crate on the first cargo ship to anywhere in the middle of the night at Canalave City. From then on she wept until her tears lulled her to sleep.

Needless to say, the Ecruteak Gym Leader was shocked to find a pup delivered to his doorstep, along with his order of special candles that everyone complained that he needed. It did not phase him. After all, it was just a pup. Perhaps Eusine would adopt it so he could give it a bowtie and call it Suicune. Although, the second the pup awoke it immediately bolted towards the door. His Pokemon were ever vigilant, of course, and grabbed the white canine by surprise. He chuckled.

“Now, now, Haunter, set it down gently. It’s scared to death.”

The Pokemon did so and the dog ran off again. The ghost then looked at him in anticipation.

“It’ll come back.”

The ghost just shrugged and vanished under the wooden floor. The man then poured some green tea in a cup and sat his desk chocked full with paperwork. The dog then returned ten minutes later, its fur all frazzled from being petted too much and its face covered in lipstick.

“Hm. You came back sooner than I expected. Then again, my clairvoyance hasn’t always been the best. Would you care to tell me your name?” He teased.

“G-G-Gen…” It whimpered. Again, its voice didn’t phased him. He simply smiled.

“Well, G-G-Gen, I suppose your ability to speak human tongue only proves my point about my psychic powers.”

“P-P-Psychic?” The dog stammered.

“Relax, little one. I would never use my magic to hurt anyone, especially a poor pup such as yourself. Tell me: why do you fear me so much?”

“I-I don’t know...I-I-I just…” The dog’s tears interrupted it. He simply watched and waited.

“Were you...abused? By your master?”

“A-Abused?”

“Were you hurt by them?”

“Yeah...Yeah, I think so…” The dog sniffled, “Wait...wouldn’t you know if I was? You said you were Psychic.”

The man shrugged, “Life’s not exciting when you know everything.”

The pup chuckled and replied, “you know, the Psychics I know normally have black twisted hair and a scary smile. Are you sure you’re a Psychic?”

“You know, sometimes I ask myself the same question. I can’t use telekinesis.”

“Telo-kit-test-is?” The dog laughed, “stop using funny words!”

“Well I would, but the milieu of this predicament tells me that it would be indecorous.”

The dog laughed wildly until its tears disappeared.

“In all seriousness, though,” the blonde responded, “You don’t have to run away. The world is too dangerous for one small and beautiful pup such as yourself.”

“You think...I’m beautiful?”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t love such a pup as pure and lighthearted as yourself?”

“That...no one’s told me that before.”

“Well, now someone has.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“Of course not. Why would I?”

“Well...because…”

The pup stared at the wall, its ears dropping low.

“I’m not really a dog...I’m a wolf. And I’m not a wolf. I can turn human. It’s weird...and scary…and nobody wants a weird, scary, dog-wolf-human-thing for a friend…”

“I do.”

“Really?” The pup beamed and wagged its tail.

“Of course. I could use a little excitement every now and then.”

“Really!?”

“Yes, really. After all, we’re both weird in a way. Why don’t we humans of magic and weirdness stay together?”

“Oh yeah”, the dog chuckled, “the Psychic thing, that’s right. But my name’s not G-G-Gen, it’s just Gen.”

The man chuckled as well “I know that.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Morty. Welcome to your new home, Gen.”


End file.
